HTML5 is a next generation HTML standard supported by web browsers, which provides more functionalities to a developer. HTML5 includes several sub-standards, such as WebSocket, Worker, WebSQL, Canvas, etc. Currently, multiple web browsers including Internet Explorer (IE), Firefox, Chrome, and Safari support these standards.
In the above-mentioned standards, Canvas is the drawing sub-standard in HTML5, which is mainly used to generate different kinds of 3D and 2D graphics. Therefore, the developers can use Canvas to create games, and even create a system platform. In recent years, the applications of web browsers have been exploding and the requirements for drawing graphics have been increasing. Thus, the application and development of Canvas has been undergoing extensive research. Currently, the graphic generation technology based on Canvas is still a cutting-edge technology, and its implementations continue to improve. Hardware graphics acceleration has been used to achieve faster operations on graphics.
Under the current techniques, there is a need to remotely share graphics in certain circumstances (such as when remotely sharing a desktop image). The current techniques use controls to implement graphics sharing among different computers. Specifically, a control that is mainly used to perform graphics sharing needs to first be downloaded to a computer. The control captures graphics in the computer and sends it to another computer. As the current techniques are not capable of performing cross-browser graphics transmission, different controls are required to develop for different web browsers, thereby consuming lost of manpower and resources.